


Leopard

by Anguilliform



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also can't remember what I wrote, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BRUH I THINK I PUT KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS IN THIS???, Dangerous topics, Feelings, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Kingdom Hearts Characters lmao wtf, Murder? I think?, OH SHIT I DID? LOL, Reader Has Problems, This story is a bit older so older writing style, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, please read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguilliform/pseuds/Anguilliform
Summary: A new student is the topic of all the conversations with rumors blossoming left and right. Kenma does his best to stay away but it seems Lady Luck has other plans and he ends up being stuck with the new kid for a journey.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Every time we Change

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this isn't proofread at all and all of this is published on my quotev account as well, OozierTunes. Also, this is an older writing style than the one I use for Hanako because this story is a tad old. I also have no memory really of what I wrote so uh, good luck I suppose lol.

The rain pelted against him hard but that didn't deter him from getting the hell out of there. His dyed hair stuck to the sides of his face and his breaths came out in short struggled gasps, blood roaring in his ears. The wet pavement was doing no help to him as he skidded around the edge of a building, the streetlights leading him through the dark.

He could hear the person behind him getting closer and closer, their own breath matching his. Kenma was definitely not suppose to see what he saw and he greatly regretted leaving Kuroo's house later than he wanted to actually leave in the first place.

Now here he was, running away from the boy chasing him.

**Earlier Tuesday | 2:48 P.M.**

_It was barely halfway through the year when there was word of a new student. Kenma was simply ruffling through a stack of papers at his desk, deciding what to throw away and what to keep so he didn't just have a mass of papers in his bag to deal with in the future when three girls two tables over huddled up and decided to talk not so quietly._

_"Apparently there is someone new that came here today. Akiko said that he looked foreign and had a bit of an accent when he spoke." One of the girls said, leaning against the desk. "Oh! She told me during lunch that he already got in trouble with a couple teachers today. She heard from someone else that he used to go to Shiratorizawa but was kicked out because he got in a really bad fight with another student and almost killed him." Another girl said but spoke more quietly but not quiet enough because Kenma definitely overheard._

_"Really? He was really cute too.." The third girl sighed and both girls turned to her, leaning forward. "You saw him?!" They gasped and the girl nodded. "Yeah. He had {H/C} hair and his eyes were a really nice shade of {E/C}! He also got in trouble for not wearing the school uniform and they made him change." She seemed proud of herself to have this information. "His name is {M/N} {L/N}."_

_Kenma was about to tune them out when a boy that he couldn't remember the name of leaned towards the girl to put his input in. "I heard the bastard was crazy. Didn't speak a lot and acted weird around other people. Seemed off to me when I saw him. He just stared out the window when I saw him when I went go eat."_

_He finally had two piles of papers and school was about to end. He would have to head to practice next. He gently put the papers he was keeping into a folder and put the rest of the papers into the recycling bin. Just as he returned to his desk to get the folder, the small sound of the bell went off._

_His classmates trickled out of the classroom, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Kenma kept to himself and followed out behind the group of students. Kenma got to his locker and opened it up after unlocking it. As he was getting his bag together, he felt someones icy stare digging holes into the back of his head._

_He acted like he noticed nothing and when he closed his locker up after setting the bag strap over his shoulder, he turned around as fast as he could while looking natural at the same time. Kenma's unchanging gaze swept around as students moved through the hallways to get out or stay over in classrooms for extra lessons or detention._

_Four eyes clashed with each other and Kenma froze. There stood someone he didn't recognize across from him, leaning up against the wall next to the opened sliding door of the classroom Kenma just left. He was no longer in the school uniform once again but wore an[outfit](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/c0/10/91/c01091ff6243c154855b8020804c4a7d.jpg) that made his whole appearance screamed tired asshole who tried to appear edgy and failed. His {H/C} hair was messy and everywhere and the dark circles under his eyes added to the tired look. _

_What was the guys name again? {M/N}? Kenma tore his gaze away and shut his locker a bit too loudly before ducking his head and trying to make his presence smaller. He headed to the gym and as he did so he could still feel {M/N}'s gaze until he was around the corner of the hall._

_Apparently the staring contest had startled him because he wasn't expecting Kuroo to come up behind him and throw an arm over him because he practically jolted right out of his skin. Kuroo made fun of him for it and laughed about him looking like he seen a ghost. When they changed and Yaku saw him, Yaku's motherly instincts kicked in and he was immediately doting over Kenma, asking if he was okay or if he was sick._

_Practice went off with no problems and he was thankful to be able to go home with no problems until Kuroo had practically begged him to come over and play a new game he bought. Kenma was about to decline until he found it was actually Smash he and definitely wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to play it. He was going to buy the game next week so might as well play it to see if he was going to make a definite purchase._

_Hours rolled on and on and he did try to leave around six but then he was asked to eat dinner with Kuroo's family (which he did) and played more Smash until when it was around ten, almost eleven, his mother asked him to come home. He thanked Kuroo for letting him to play which Kuroo replied with a sly remark and then said Kenma would have to pay him since he let Kenma play._

_Kenma called him stupid before smiling and leaving. That's how he was walking home in the dark as fast as possible, only some light lighting the way for him. He only felt a bit paranoid. There really was no reason to fear anything, nothing bad happened around here usually._

_Or so he thought. When he saw about to bring his phone out to distract himself, he heard someone crying and someone angrily trying to whisper but failing down a section of a small road that could pretty much be an alley. Kenma's steps grew slower and quieter as he came upon the small road._

_A quick peek with his phone light wouldn't hurt, right? He turned the flashlight on and quickly flashed it into the alley. Just as he did, the only thing he could see was {M/N} pinned up against the wall of the building and a taller boy towering over him with his hand grasped tight over his throat. Tears were stained on the smaller's face and just like lightening {M/N}'s hand shot out from his pocket as he gasped for air, a gleaming blade colliding right into the taller's side._

_{M/N}'s gaze flashed over to Kenma in a panic when he caught attention of the light. The guy who was stabbed also took notice of the light but he didn't pay attention too long because he shouted in pain as the switch blade was wretched out from his side and {M/N} aimed it right for the guy's face, nicking his cheek which caused him to let go of {M/N} completely._

_The man cradled his side, growling and trying to reach for {M/N} but he was already running. Running right towards Kenma._

_Oh. Was the knife aimed at him? Was {M/N} running at him?_

_Kenma blinked a few times before they widened, pupils pin pricks before he turned and ran for it._

**10:54 P.M.**

"S- Shit! Please get back here!" {M/N} shouted, his knife still raised up. He realized that and as he kept shortening the distance between him and Kenma, he close the blade back into the handle and back into his back pocket, trying to wipe the blood onto his pants that stained his hand. 

Kenma didn't reply and kept running like the devil was after him (which he was sure Satan himself was after him). He gasped when a hand tightly grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back, a firm arm circling around and pulling him tight to {M/N}'s body. His other hand covered Kenma's mouth to get him to shut up.

"Please d- don't bite me! I just need to talk, I swear I won't hurt you." {M/N} whispered fast, gaze flickering around the darkness of the street as if looking to see that the man from before was following them. Kenma was definitely tempted to bite the other's hand and pull away but he didn't, just took deep breaths through his noise.

{M/N} looked down and led them down another road and behind some bushes just in case they were caught and questioned why they were out so late. "Are you not going to run away?" He asked and Kenma nodded slowly, wet hair getting in the way of his eyes. {M/N} let go of Kenma and Kenma immediately put space between them, turning around with a wild appearance. Like a feral cat pushed into a corner with no where to go.

"What all did you see and hear?" {M/N} asked, his hands trembling. His gaze moved to his bloody hand, glad the rain was at least washing up some of it. Kenma swallowed his fear and looked around. "Only saw you stab the guy. Will he be alright?" Kenma whispered, trying to stay quiet.

"Like I know or fucking care. That little shit can die." {M/N}'s voice was fierce but Kenma could see the panic in {M/N}'s eyes. The boy's voice lowered to a barely audible whisper through the rain. 

"I really didn't mean to hurt him.. I just blacked out when.." He trailed off and {M/N} ran a hand through his hair, groaning. "Fuck. Don't tell anyone what happened alright?" He hissed out and Kenma nodded.

Kenma was a simple guy. He liked to play games and sleep. Volleyball was actually enjoyable now that he had Hinata to play against. He wasn't going to risk his life if it meant being stabbed or something worse. {M/N} was quiet after that, gaze continuing to flicker around until he let out a sigh which made Kenma look up to see what else he would say.

"You play volleyball right? You should head home. Don't want you to be sick." {M/N} tried to give a friendly smile but to Kenma it just looked forced and tired. Kenma only nodded before he moved to go around {M/N} to leave their cover. Kenma felt a hand grab the back of his shirt though and froze at the sight of {M/N}'s face.

The other had a heart-wrenching look of fear on his face, his tears mixing with the rain. "Don't tell a single soul. I'll see you at school." He let go and pushed past Kenma, disappearing around the group of bushes and taking off into the darkness. Kenma stood there for a few seconds, his mind rapidly trying to process the events that had just occurred. He took off after he had sneezed, taking that as his cue to get out of the rain.

He got out of the rain, his mother worried sick and ushering him to his room to get changed out of his wet clothes immediately. That night, he definitely pondered about {M/N} and what his deal was.

  
  
{M/N} was stalking into school, mustering up his pissed off look. He was sick thanks to the rain and couldn't stop sneezing every five minutes. He wondered if Kenma was sick? 

What if he told someone? What̷̺͗̐̈́͐̿͑̅́͒̚̕ ̶̞̫̪̖̞̯̒̂i̷͈͕̣͚̓̈͌̉͝͝f̵͍̟̬̺͔͇͍͋͂̓͂̈́̾͂͐͘͝ ̸̝͇̟̌̓̌̓͌̔̏ͅ-̷̧̟̮̗͕̞͚͓͖̏͆̋̆̈́ ̶̛̞̓̌̉̌̿̉͒͂̏͛͂͠s̵̠͌ṱ̸̡̢̛̳͈̠̠̈͑̓̉͒̒͛̿͘͠ơ̴̙̰͇̝̜̬̲̫͕̜͔̾̌̈́̿̓͝p̶̢͎̙̲̓̆͌̈́͑̂͗͊͌͜ ̴̧̛̰͈̅͒̑̑̾̑̈́͌͌̊̚͜ṫ̶̟͕͉̙̙̻͉̘̮̫͖̾h̵̼̳̮̬̼̰̩̎̋į̷̧̤͔͚̤͚͔̬͕͇̹̣̟̒̔̽͒̿͠ͅn̸̘̞̲̪̩̂̌̎̾̚k̷̨̢̝̫̲̘͙̜̹̰̹͐͜ĭ̴̢̨̦̟̫͓̪̦̫͔͚̩̃̓̀̃̈́̿̐̽̂́͘̚͝ṋ̵̨͖͉̱̞̦̬̟̘̖̎͌̆͂̋̀̀̉͐͒̔͋̕g̸̲͍̗͚̩̬̱̣̝̩͍̒̿ͅͅ ̴̡̨̪̯̟̤͕͚̯͔̯̹͌͊͋̑̒̔͛͂̃̕͘͝͠ͅa̶̢̟̦̹̳̯͕̯̞̗̯̯̐b̴͔̣̬͕̮̜̥̿̎̈́͋̾̊̂͗̈́͂͜o̸̡̱̮̎̍̂͗͊̏̂̈́̚͝͝͠͝͠u̷̥̫̳̦̗̳̦͓͈͉͎͇̾ṯ̵̛͔͔͔̟̲̜̩̇̅̽͊̒̐̒̌̐͛͘̕͝ͅ ̵̧̡̨̢̜̙̩̞̘̗̤̻͉̟̜̾͋̍̑̓̌́̍̊͋̉́̕̚͝i̵̡̩͎͚̯̲̯̟͇̣̲͇̤͓̓̊̎̽͊̄͜͝͝t̷̢̝͔̬̜̗̘͙̘̳̎̑̈̍

His mind blanked, immediately pushing the dark thoughts out of his mind. He was a good person. He wasn't going to hurt Kenma. {M/N} tilted his head to the side to crack it and then to the other side, sighing in relief. He was actually wearing the school uniform this time, albeit a bit angry about having to wear it.

His mind was elsewhere at this point, ignoring a couple of girls standing at a locker and giggling and whispering when they saw him. At least they weren't cowering. That was a good sign that Kenma didn't say anything. 

{M/N} kept wondering the hall until he saw Kenma at his locker, gaze focused intensely on getting his bag inside and getting what he needed. He strolled up and leaned on the locker to Kenma's right, startling the poor boy. Kenma's gaze flew up and upon seeing {M/N}, he relaxed just a bit.

"Sorry if I scared you." {M/N} said and Kenma just shrugged and went back to organizing his locker. {M/N} continued to watch until he tapped a picture of Kenma and some black-haired guy standing together when they were kids. "Is that you?" He asked, laughing a little when Kenma nodded. 

"Why are you laughing?" Kenma huffed, shutting the locker. "You look way differently there." {M/N} followed Kenma when he walked away. "Oh." Kenma glanced back at {M/N}, eyes narrowing. He couldn't decipher what the other was thinking about. Despite a cheery look on {M/N}'s face, his eyes were blank and dull, not giving away what he was actually thinking.

"My name is {M/N} by the way. You don't have to call me by my last name so it's fine." {M/N} looked towards Kenma who looked away fast, cheeks turning pink. He wasn't sure if he was caught staring. 

"Kenma." Was all he replied with. Kenma wasn't speaking a lot. {M/N} radiated a strange energy to Kenma. He couldn't see what he was thinking about or what his next step would be. Kenma could usually read anyone like an open book thanks to volleyball but {M/N} was a book that he couldn't quite get open.

"Mm, that's a nice name." {M/N} stopped just as Kenma did when they reached Kenma's class. {M/N} realized and he gave an aloof expression, waving. "Oh, didn't realize you're class was nearby. I'll see you later." His tone to anyone would probably seem friendly but Kenma could sense the lingering venom in his tone. Something that made the hair stand on the back of Kenma's neck. It was a warning.

Kenma nodded and walked into his class, taking a seat in his usual spot. {M/N} whistled and started walking again, hands shoving into his pockets. His nerves grew as he walked to his first class. He opened the sliding door and started to chew on the inside of his cheek. The teacher was already there but he wasn't late because the bell hadn't sound off yet.

The teacher looked up and {M/N} released the inside of his cheek, sighing in relief. Substitute. {M/N} made his way to one of the few empty seats in the back, taking his place by the window. The substitute was going over the notes that their teacher had left her. 

Suddenly, a deep fear rose in the pit of his stomach. What was on the note? Did his teacher tell the substitute to keep an eye on him? Did he tell her what he did last night? That he slashed his teacher's face? Stabbed him? Was she going to stab him when he least expected it for revenge? 

He didn't realize he was gripping the sides of the table until a girl that took a seat next to him gently nudged him. His hand flew to his pocket where the blade rested, wild gaze glaring daggers at the girl next to him. She smiled softly despite his expression. "Are you okay?" She asked, voice gentle. 

{M/N} stared at her in disbelief before looking away. She was probably in on it too, huh? Pretend to be nice and then kī̷̡̯̜̹̎̽̋͂̓̿̕l̸͇̗̰̮͚̋̓̈́͐̒͝͠ļ̷̯͇̣̖͉̪͚͒̅͑̌̚͜ ̶̢̬̞̭͎͚̼͈͔̝̈́̀h̷̪͈̭̩͒͒͋͌̂̒̈́i̵̛̭̲̼͓͖̟̫̙̠̪̎͛̿̆̃̓̉͐̿͂ͅm̷͚̐.̸̨̙̖̦̝͔͎̭̪̥̥̖́͂̿̇͘ͅ ̶̘͖͍͖̹̼̩̙̤̍̔̂̔̓̊̋̔͘S̴̛̛͚̣̙̼̼̦͔͉̼̪̘̊̋̋͗̃͑̈́̓͘̕̚͠t̸̨̨̺̗̱̰͓͓̺̘̻́͂ő̵͙̬̜̫p̶̛̺̽̂̐̓͌͛̌̋̿͝ ̸̢̜̝̙̫̲̫̇̆͂̐̔̅̓͋̈̓̃̕t̴̢̢̢̛͙̖͓̭̼̫̟͍̮͎̮̂͗̍̑͜h̶̡̘́i̷̱̦͇̠̩̤̤̭͙͔̳̺̲͗̌̌̏̓̽̿̾̊̍͠͠ͅͅṅ̵̡̡̲̯̙̩̰̻̘͙̻̯̇̐͒͗̓̽̋̓̉̂͑̕͠k̸̟̪̻̦͇̩̠̲̖̣̫̓̎͛i̷̡̛̟̮͎̻̬̖͕̻͖͉̇̍͊̈̎͛̇͜͜ṇ̸̨̡̡̗̮̫̗̬̘͓͖̳̋̽̈́̽̈́̾̃̏g̷̢̬͈̻͌̓̃̾̍̋͂͘ ̶̡͕̤̻͍̬͓͇̲͍͈͔̗͂̄͘ͅâ̸̡͖̳̙͓̳̮͓̖͕̬̩̙̊͜͝b̸̡̫̲̪͎̞͇̜͒̂͋̿o̴̦͉̤̭̱̽̈́͒́́͝ű̸̧̬͍̥̪̪̭̝̟̩͖̱͚̘̝̃͂͑̀́̆t̵̗̻̻̗̪̲̣̥̥̳͊̉̃̂͑̄͐͘͜ ̶̠̟͕̽͂̍͊̈̽͒̃̏̓̾̚͜͝͝͝i̶̢̢͖̹̭̯̹͓̫̜̗̜̅̍͌͜ț̴̢̮͖̩͓͍͈͋̀̏͛̌͑̽͒̈́̂͘͠.̴̲̩͕̯̟̞̪̻̅͛̎̐͗͠

He took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Yeah, thank you. Just a little stressed since it's just my second day." He threw her a flirtatious smile and her face grew red. She nodded, laughing. "I understand! This is my first year at this school. Everyone knows each other from junior high and elementary but I went to a different school so I really didn't know anyone." She messed with a single brown strand of her hair and {M/N} nodded.

What he really wanted to do was spit in her face. To shove her away. Tell her to get out of his face and stop breathing near him. He suddenly felt really closed in but he kept it all inside. {M/N} didn't say anything else and only turned to the window as the bell rang and the class started. He only spoke up to reply to the teacher when his name was called and didn't participate for the rest of the class.

{M/N} was stuck to Kenma like glue during lunch but only for a bit. {M/N} had ran off when Kuroo joined them along with Lev and Yaku. Kuroo was obviously curious why he was hanging out with {M/N}, (he heard the rumors about the guy). Kenma just waved his hand dismissively, not replying to the question. The topic was immediately changed though thanks to Lev and him not understanding the situation.

Kenma didn't see {M/N} at the end of the day though and thankfully went to practice without a problem. He also went home and didn't run into the boy either.

Meanwhile {M/N} was trying to get away from the girl he talked to this morning. He was at his locker, fidgeting around with it when she showed up. She had the brightest smile on her face that he couldn't stand. He really wasn't trying to be mean, he just couldn't stand her. His nerves were going haywire and he grew increasingly anxious. He had to leave now. Hurting someone and especially a girl who did nothing to him was going to look bad for him.

She was telling a story about her dog when he quickly excused himself, slamming the locker loudly. People looked over and it only spurred him down the anxiety staircase even more. Why couldn't they just stop looking at him? {M/N} silently counted to ten in his mind, taking deep breaths. 

He hightailed it out of the school, hands trembling and shaky. He could feel sweat gathering at his forehead. {M/N} took a bus home this time. If he walked he knew he would break down if anyone just slightly bumped into him or talked to him. 

When he was home, he could hear his dad maneuvering around in the kitchen. {M/N} ignored his dad who called out to him to ask about his day in favor of running into the bathroom. He made it just in time and fell to his knees at the toilet, puking intensely. Felt like he was puking out his stomach or something.

He sobbed, sitting at that toilet until he was dry heaving and his dad came in with water worriedly and with his medicine. His dad made sure not to touch him and {M/N} took the water and the two pills, avoiding touching the other's hands before taking the pills and gulping down the water.

His dad reached over and flushed the toilet, no words being spoken between the both of them. He knew his son was struggling and he wasn't going to make it worse. "When you feel like you can get up, get changed and come to the kitchen. I made your favorite." His dad offered a smile but {M/N} wasn't looking at him, gaze unfocused and dull.

His dad left and shut the door behind him.

{M/N} sat there for a few seconds, sniffling occasionally and letting the tears dry on his face. 

He wished he could have gone back to his old school.


	2. It's Too Late

It was finally Friday and lunch was quite unexpected. Kenma had sneaked away from Kuroo, finding {M/N} trying to smuggle a kitten into his bag. {M/N} had stuck to Kenma like glue after Wednesday and Kenma didn't really mind except he stood out which was the one thing he didn't want. 

"What do you mean having a cat in my bag is bad?!" Kenma recalled {M/N} whispering when he was found out by the pudding-head.

"You can't just carry a kitten around all class. Where did you even get it?"

"..Someone brought it to school wanting to get rid of it. He's mine now and I have named him Pudding. He looks like you!" 

Kenma's eye twitched when {M/N} turned and raised the kitten in front of his face. It was tan with a few black stripes striking along it's fur. It's small brown eyes were focused on Kenma and it gave a loud mewl. 

After practically discussing the whole lunch period what to do with the kitten and sneaking around the halls to avoid teachers, Kenma finally decided to take Pudding away from {M/N}. That didn't bode very well. 

"Get your grimy hands away from him! I'm keeping him and I'm going to take him home." The sudden anger that boiled from {M/N} had Kenma recoiling away. The {brunette/red-head/etc.) realized his mistake and frowned, holding Pudding gently to his chest who meowed and cuddled up against him.

"Sorry. I'll just skip school and get him home.." He muttered and Kenma sighed. He rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "Get the cat home. After school come to my house, we can find it something to eat and play games or whatever." He said, cheeks just tinting a soft pink at the look on {M/N}'s face.

He leaned forward with the kitten, both looking at Kenma with stars in their eyes. "Really?!" He grinned and Kenma looked away, puckering his lips in a weird pout. "Yeah. I think we got something lying around.." He mumbled and his eyes widened when an arm was thrown around him and Pudding was smashed up against his chest.

"Thanks Kenma! I'll see you after school." He grinned at the look on Kenma's face. Kenma just scoffed and gently pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." Kenma watched {M/N} cradle the kitten before nodding back at him, scurrying off around the corner. Unbeknownst to either of them, behind both of them was a certain bedhead and a certain mom of the team listening in.

* * *

It was the end of practice and Kenma was waiting outside for Kuroo, currently knelt down and tying his shoe (the stupid thing wouldn't stay tied). When he heard the steps of Kuroo, the shoe was tied so he stood up to look over at his friend. Kuroo had an odd look on his face and Kenma immediately picked up on it. 

"Your face looks funny." Kenma mentioned as they started to walk. Kuroo snorted and put his hands in his pockets. "Wow, thanks. You're face doesn't look sour for once." He smirked and Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Seen you talking to that {M/N} guy a lot." Kuroo spoke like he was talking about the weather, checking his nails as an afterthought to seem casual.

Kenma choked on air and Kuroo patted his back till he calmed down. "I'm not talking to him!" He lied and a fleeting look of hurt flashed in Kuroo's eyes before a smirk appeared on his face once more that didn't reach his eyes. "Are you sure? Yaku and I saw you a couple of times talking with him." He looked around them before continuing. "You're meeting up with him today, right?" He asked, looking down at his friend.

"You were stalking me?" Kenma asked but with no real bite to him. Kuroo laughed and shook his head. "Just checking up on you." He shrugged and stopped when they got to the road where they had to split. 

"He's dangerous, I'm just looking out for you. Wouldn't want you to get hurt and end up not being able to play volleyball anymore." Kuroo tried to laugh but it came out weak. "He's not as dangerous as you think he is." Kenma mumbled but moments of when they first met sprung into his mind and he winced a little. Okay, maybe the guy was a _tad_ bit dangerous.

"Are you sure about that? Do you even know anything about him?" Kuroo asked, hands on his hips with his head tilted. A true fashion icon. 

Kenma scowled, eyes narrowed. "He's the kind of guy that would take a cat in with no way to take care of it just to give it a good home." He said and Kuroo scoffed. "That's not helping it in anyway if he can't take care of it." He pointed out and Kenma just shook his head, hair falling into a place to hide his face.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. If I'm in any trouble, I'll call you." Kenma left without letting Kuroo get the last word. Kuroo silently watched his friend walk in the opposite direction, face falling and he turned around to walk home with growing concerns and worries.

* * *

He was baffled to say the least. Kenma had just got to his house and he came to the cutest sight possible. Of course, he wasn't going to tell {M/N} that and boost his ego up even more.

Said boy was sitting in front of Kenma's door, a big coat hanging over his shoulders to shield him and the small fluff ball in his lap. Pudding was currently chewing and kicking at a string hanging off the coat and the content look on {M/N}'s face was just achingly adorable. 

Kenma cleared his throat and both {M/N} and the kitten look up at the same time. "Kenma! You're home!" He jumped up, holding the kitten in his arms. Suddenly, an image of a big puppy stood in front of him with a little kitten sitting atop it's head. Yeah, {M/N} was definitely a big puppy or maybe a very lazy panther. 

He suddenly came back to earth when {M/N} was grabbing his hand and leading him to the door, cradling Pudding with his free arm. "The door was locked and I got here really early.. But! I didn't wait long! You don't have to worry about that." {M/N} laughed awkwardly and Kenma unlocked the door. 

"Sorry, Kuroo was keeping me back." Despite {M/N} saying not to worry, he still apologized. When the door was shut, {M/N} set the cat down on the floor. Pudding leaped forward, attacking Kenma's shoes as he slipped them off. {M/N} took off his too and walked further into the house.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kenma called from the kitchen. Pudding had followed Kenma, investigating every little thing he could get his paws on. 

"I'm good!" {M/N} yelled back, probably from Kenma's room. Kenma opened up cabinets, stopping when he found an almost empty bag of cat food. His mom liked to secretly give food to this fat orange cat that kept coming around. Mom swore she was pregnant but Kenma just thinks the cat was fat.

Kenma got a small bowl and put the food inside, hoping the kitten was able to eat it. He pushed the bowl towards it and Pudding came running over. The kitten was immediately chowing down on said food so Kenma got it a bowl of water so it could drink after.

He walked away after the kitten was all set up, making his way to his room to find {M/N} picking away through games with a bored look. {M/N} looked up and pouted. "You don't have Kingdom Hearts 3?" He asked, pointing at his collection of PS4 games. Kenma shook his head, coming over to sit on his bed. 

"Never played a Kingdom Hearts game." He winced when {M/N} practically screamed, his hands getting taken into {M/N}'s. "How could you not have played one?! You will seriously like it! I bought the game, you can come to my house and watch me play it!" He shouted with a large grin.

"Leave now? What about the cat?" Kenma asked and {M/N} scowled. "It's not _the cat._ His name is Pudding!" {M/N} pulled Kenma up and grinned, leaning forward. Oh God, he was really close. "You fed him right? He should be fine." {M/N} led him through the house and to the front door. 

"But where is Pudding gonna go to the bathroom at?" Kenma asked. Speak of the devil and it shall appear. Pudding was waddling over, tripping over his own legs to sit right on {M/N}'s foot.

{M/N} cooed and leaned down to scratch under the kitten's chin. Kenma wished he was that kitten. Wait, no, he didn't mean to think that. {M/N} looked up and lifted the kitten. "You're right... Oh! I might have a friend who could keep him for a bit." {M/N} smirked and winked at Kenma.

The setter sighed and nodded. "Let's get out shoes on then.." He went to bend down but {M/N} grabbed his shoulder. "You're sweaty and I plan on getting some food too before we play. I'll take the cat over and make a quick stop at my house. Take a shower or something." {M/N} patted his shoulder and Kenma sniffed himself, frowning. He didn't think he smelled bad.

"Fine. Just hurry up." Kenma watched {M/N} set Pudding down and get his shoes on. The kitten was back in his arms within a second and {M/N} gave a thumbs up before leaving.

{M/N} carried Pudding down a couple streets and took a left. He took a few more turns before stopping. He peered up at the gloomy house in front of him before he stepped up to the door and started to press the doorbell. Something itched in him so he repeatedly kept pressing the button for funsies.

The door suddenly swung open wide and there stood a _really_ tall guy with bright red hair spiking up in every direction messily, a small black headband trying to keep it out of his face. He practically screamed danger- leather jacket and all with two upside tear drops under his eyes.

The guy looked down, about to give whoever was ringing the doorbell a smack of their lifetime but relaxed when he saw {M/N}. "Hey kid, what you need? Gray isn't here." He said but held the door wider to let him in. 

"That's fine. You'll work just fine, Axel." {M/N} walked inside the house and his heart melted at the sight around him. There was a brown cat with spiky fur standing in all directions currently fighting a thin but stalkier white cat. Sora and Riku, the sweetest cats he knows. {M/N} cringed a little though at the sight of a long white snake coiled up on the back of a couch, it's piercing yellow eyes fixated on {M/N}. 

That big danger noodle, Xemnas, had always rubbed {M/N} the wrong way every time he came over. Axel swore the snake was the devil and probably some evil bad guy in another world. Xemnas took a giant liking to Grayson though, Axel's boyfriend. Gray was definitely the softest one of the two, more gentler and wearing soothing colors that were nice on eye eyes. Whenever Gray came home or {M/N} showed up when Gray was home, Xemnas could always be seen wrapped around Gray. It could be his leg, arm, body, neck, literally anywhere and Xemnas was there.

Gray swears that Xemmy was a good boy and that he doesn't deserve to be stuck in a tank when he doesn't want to be even though Axel tells {M/N} all the time that Xemnas was a VERY bad snake. Somewhere else in the house a dog barked excitedly. Roxas was a cute lab, pretty golden fur and big blue eyes. Roxy was often found sleeping most of his time though but when he's awake he's usually crushing Axel to death.

"Mm, alright. Why you got a kitten?" Axel shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch and went to sit but a warning hiss from Xemnas had him stepping over the play-fighting cats and taking a seat on a chair instead. "Picked it up from someone at school. Could you look after it for me?" He asked and Axel sent him a look.

"Just for like two hours, please! Going out to eat with a friend and we have no-one to watch him." He gave Axel sad eyes which immediately made Axel's resolve crumble. Anything cute-looking won Axel over immediately which is why he sought after Gray in the first place when he found Gray heavily drunk after a breakup. He apparently looked cute as a blubbering mess.

Axel looked down at the kitten that was sleeping in {M/N}'s arms and sighed. "Find. Just for tonight. You better come pick him up before Sora and Riku start thinking it's their kid." Axel grumbled and at the sound of their names the cats stopped fighting and stood attentive, sniffing at the air towards Pudding. 

{M/N} grinned and placed the kitten down on the floor. Pudding made his way to Sora and Riku. Riku backed up just a bit while Sora bounded forward welcoming to the kitten, tail twitching in interest. Within seconds Pudding was fighting with Sora playfully with Sora being a lot more gentler towards the kitten than Riku.

"Look! Already best friends, what a pushover." Axel stood and stretched his lanky arms above his head. "Also you got a friend? That's a surprise. You going on a date finally?" He asked, a cocky smirk on his face. {M/N}'s face bloomed a deep red and he flipped Axel the bird. 

"No! We're just going out to eat before going to my house to play games." He scoffed and Axel sighed dreamily. "Already handing your over to me to watch so you and your lover can have se-" Axel was cut off by a sudden pillow being thrown right into his face. "Shut up." {M/N} yelled.

Apparently their antics weren't appreciated because Xemnas was hissing and slowly slithering off the couch towards Axel and {M/N}. Axel raised the pillow in front of him to block the snake from moving forward towards him. "Sorry Xemmy! We'll stop, go be a bad snake somewhere else." He told the snake who hissed at Axel angrily before slithering back onto the couch.

"Alright, get outta here kid. Enjoy your date." Axel tossed the pillow back onto the couch and {M/N} rolled his eyes. "I'll be back for Pudding." He said over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Pudding? Oh yeah, the kitten. Dumb name. Looks like a Ventus to me.. or maybe a Terra." Axel pondered and {M/N} rolled his eyes as he left the door. Axel always came up with weird names along with Gray.

{M/N} ran the rest of the way to his house, ready to show Kenma a surprise.

* * *

This is definitely not something Kenma was expecting. It was around thirty minutes later when {M/N} had showed up, texting Kenma to come out. His mom had come home by then and he told her where he was going. 

Kenma walked out of the house and the sight that met him definitely wasn't something he thought he was ever going to see. {M/N} sat there, legs straddling a motorcycle and hair flattened just a bit thanks to a sleek black helmet. There was a grin on {M/N}'s face. 

"You.. Do you have a license to ride this?" Kenma asked, eyeing the second helmet tucked under his other arm. "Of course, I wouldn't want to show up riding this bad boy illegally. Get on." He tossed the helmet over to Kenma. He fumbled to catch it and almost dropped it in the process. He shakily placed it on and walked over. {M/N} reached out and pushed something down and everything around Kenma was suddenly tinted black. 

"You want to sit behind me or in front me?" {M/N} asked, putting his helmet back on. Back, back definitely. Kenma didn't think he could handle {M/N} straddling him in that moment. "Behind." Kenma yelled over the sound of the motorcycle when {M/N} started it back up, climbing onto the back of it and securely wrapping his arms around {M/N}'s waist.

{M/N} silently enjoyed Kenma's arms around him. No, he won't admit it to himself that he was enjoying it. He'll just.. subconsciously enjoy it. When everything was good to go, {M/N} took off. Kenma wasn't sure where they were going to eat but he brought a good amount of money just in case.

Kenma watched their surroundings grow into a blur before finally he grew sick enough to close his eyes. He focused on the heavy vibration of the bike, not realizing it stopped and the motorcycle slowed down until it came to a full stop. There was a soft hand on him and Kenma opened his eyes.

{M/N} was giving him a worried look, helmet off. "Are you okay? I probably should have asked before forcing you to ride on the motorcycle.." {M/N} mumbled the last part but Kenma managed to catch it. "No, you're fine. I just felt a little sick." Kenma said he took off his helmet too. 

{M/N} grinned, happy he didn't ruin anything. He took Kenma's helmet and locked both onto the bike before getting off and helping Kenma off too. Kenma looked up towards where they would eat and mentally sighed in relief. It wasn't an expensive place, it seemed friendly and casual inside.

Kenma took a double take though when he read the sign out of front. He glanced over at {M/N} who seemed overly giddy. Of course he was acting like that, {M/N} had taken them to a cat cafe even though they now had a kitten of their own. Kenma shook his head but there was a small smile pulling at his lips. 

"Lead the way." Kenma said and {M/N} nodded excitedly, walking inside. Immediately {M/N} lit up at the sight of cats in the room over that you could see through a big glass wall. There were only two people inside though meaning {M/N} chose a good time to show up if it meant less people were here.

They kept walking till they got up to the front to pay for entry. They were then led a little bit more into the cafe and Kenma was too distracted by the sight of the cats to hear what {M/N} was ordering but he was pretty sure he ordered five cookies. Kenma turned when he heard his name and {M/N] gestured for him to order.

"Just a slice of apple pie." He spoke quietly and the lady leaned forward and asked for him to repeat. "Apple pie he said." {M/N} spoke for him, a beaming smile on his face. Kenma's face tinted pink and he turned away to look at the cats again. Suddenly, {M/N} took his face and led them to a table. 

Kenma looked at him in confusion and {M/N} waved his other hand gently in the air. "Said to take a seat and eat first before going in with the cats." He said and Kenma nodded in understanding.

Their food arrived along with {M/N}'s cup of coffee. Kenma watched as {M/N} loaded his coffee with creamer and sugar and Kenma's tooth ached at the sight of all of that sugar. How could someone just.. do _that?_ {M/N} looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "What?" He asked and Kenma shook his head, starting to eat the slice of pie.

{M/N} shrugged and started to inhale all five giant {F/Cookie} cookies, chugging at the steaming coffee as if its heat didn't effect him. A demon, that's what {M/N} was. Kenma could just see the big red horns coiling out from {M/N}'s head and goat eyes. Kenma snorted a little causing {M/N} to look up with a mouthful of cookie.

"Waf are you laubing at?" {M/N} huffed and Kenma shook his head, tilting his face downward so his hair hid the smile on his face. {M/N} swallowed the last bit of his cookie and finished the rest of his coffee. The door hit the bell with a soft ring as it was opened but neither looked up, continuing to sit in a comfortable silence.

Kenma finished his slice and stood up, {M/N} following along. A girl politely told them she would clean the table up and they nodded, the girl who met them at the entrance for the fee led them to the big room where the cats were held. There was a fake tree in the middle, it's branches coiling high up towards the ceiling. 

There were cats everywhere of all sizes and colors. Some were sleeping in the branches of the tree, floor, and basking in the last rays of the setting sun. A lot of them were currently fighting or now running towards {M/N} and Kenma. The lady told them they didn't have a set time to leave just yet unless suddenly more people came and they both nodded.

The two people earlier had left when they were eating so they had the room to themselves. {M/N} ran forward immediately and took a seat on the floor, an abundance of kittens climbing all over him to sniff and nip at him. Kenma walked towards the quieter side of the room, laying among the basking cats in the orange glow of the sun and lights of the other buildings around them.

A fat gray cat- which he remembered seeing a sign of all the cats and distinctly remembered this one being Chonky- sat on top of Kenma's stomach and curled up. A few other cats cuddled up to him and they all shared warmth. 

Kenma listened to {M/N}'s soft laughter and murmuring as he played and talked gently to the cats. Kenma smiled fondly, Kuroo's conversation coming back to him. {M/N} definitely wasn't someone he should stay away from. Of course {M/N} had his moments where he seemed dangerous and unstable but Kenma thinks he was like that because he was lonely.

It went like that for a few minutes until the glass door opened but Kenma didn't move to look. The girl mentioned something to the newcomers before the door shut again and there was a lady laughing at the sight of the cats and a man laughing along with her, voice oddly familiar.

There was a small cry of one of the cats and Kenma immediately looked to {M/N}'s direction who seemed to be hugging a cat a little to tightly. Kenma followed his gaze and he froze in his spot.

There stood that man that {M/N} had stabbed, arm linked with a woman. They stood across the room, the woman pointing at one of the cats on the tree but the man's gaze dug daggers into {M/N}. Kenma recognized the man finally as one of the teachers at Nekoma. The guy was really popular with the students, had a record of being cool and laid-back. Of course there were rumors that he did _more_ than just chat with some of the girl students.

{M/N} felt sick to his stomach. He put the cat down before he hurt it and shook off the little kittens gently and stood. "Going to use the bathroom." He told Kenma, leaving the area immediately. The room around him started to spin and he almost tripped, foot catching the leg of a chair. 

"Are you okay?" There was a hand on his shoulder and his pupils turned small. Sick. Everything made him feel sick. The hand melted upon touching his shoulder and he watched the skin melt away from the worker's face before it smacked into the floor with a slick sound.

The muscles wrapping around her skeleton tore down the middle and just like a big coat it slid off revealing the disgusting skeleton keeping this woman from not turning into jelly. The nasty germs spread from her hand and bore into his skin, setting him and his clothes on fire.

The fire spread, more and more until it scorched his mind. She was killing him. His hand flew up to slap the skeleton hand off his shoulder. Time went back and her skin was back in place and she gave {M/N} a concerned look. 

"S-Sorry..bathroom.." He hissed out and she pointed in the direction. {M/N} stumbled past and suddenly it felt like there were a million eyes around him and suddenly there were. Hundreds of tiny eyes glaring right at him. They dotted along his skin, the tables, the floor. All glaring into his soul and spitting sharp words at him.

His breathing grew ragged and he reached the door with a unisex bathroom sign hanging above it. He shoved the door open and almost fell inside. There was no-one inside, the stalls empty. {M/N} gripped onto one of the sinks, staring at his reflection. His reflection stared right back, it's lips twisting into a grin before it's face morphed, bones sticking out and skin stretching till it looked like a carbon copy of the man outside. The man that caused all of this.

The hot liquid bubbled in his stomach and his hands clenched the sides of the sink tighter, knuckles turning white. The man in the mirror laughed, hands stretching through the mirror and grabbing onto him, pulling him through to rest against his chest. The tight feeling of a collar squeezed at his neck and left him gasping for air. 

The feeling of a hand running through his hair left him sick. The vomit felt like it would claw its way out. 

"So beautiful. My little leopard, hm?" His voice drifted into his ears and coiled around his brain, his eyes squeezing shut. A second hand gently ran across his back before pressing into all the little dark bruises running along him.

"A smart idea to have bruises act as little spots. Now you look just like a little caught leopard." The man practically purred before being shoved down onto the floor. The hallucination was shattered as he wretched up the hot liquid into a toilet, a shaky hand resting on the wall of the stall.

A hand coiled around his throat and squeezed as he puked, a shushing sound and another hand gripping the back of his hair. He continued to puke and cough as the hand squeezed tighter. His surroundings started to melt once more and the vomit in the toilet bubbled and turned red, angrily spilling out over the sides. 

The hand pulled away from his throat and the hand yanked him back out of the stall from his hair. He coughed and gasped sharply for air, gaze hazily drifting upward to peer into the dark eyes of the man or who w _ent by that disgusting name, Kai. Or if he were to go with the polite name, Mr. Lynn. His math teacher and past ex._

He disappeared and suddenly blood was spilling from his mouth and he choked on it, hands shooting up to cover his mouth but it seeped past his fingers and coated everything around him. Tears filled his eyes and he let out a loud sob, pressing his face into the cold floor to try and get it all to stop.

{M/N} missed the sound of the door opening. He was too busy drowning in the smell and taste of his own blood. 

"-N}! -/N}! {M/N}!" A voice ripped through everything and snapped {M/N} right out of it. He was sobbing and probably looked ugly but he couldn't stop the tears, hands moving to shove whoever was touching him until soft hands grabbed onto his and held them.

{M/N} realized it was Kenma and he cried harder, Kenma looking confused and not knowing what to do. He pulled {M/N} up onto his knees and gently hugged him. {M/N} buried his face into his shoulder and let it all out, shoulders trembling and arms wrapping tight and almost squeezing Kenma to death.

Something in Kenma stirred. The boy in his arms looked absolutely lost and devoid of happiness, his bags dark under his eyes and skin pale. His pupils were think and he looked as if he was a wild cat stuck in a cage, a wild look on his face as he cried harder and harder.

Kenma gently patted his back, waiting for him to come out of it. He wasn't sure how to handle this, none of his friends really have done this before..

It was a couple minutes when {M/N}'s crying turned into soft hiccups and sniffling.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kenma.." {M/N} whispered quietly and Kenma shook his head. "You're okay. You should have told me you weren't feeling well, I would have came with you." He told him and pulled back a little to look at {M/N}'s face.

{M/N} tried to smile but it dropped and Kenma smiled for him. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked and {M/N} shook his head. "Of course not.. but I want to get out of here before he decides to poke his face in here." 

They both stood and {M/N} went back into the stall to flush the gross shit down the toilet. He walked out of the bathroom with Kenma who turned and held onto his hand. "I'll pay for both of us, go wait by the door." Kenma told him quietly and {M/N} nodded, rubbing at his eyes. Kenma walked up to the register to pay for the food.

{M/N} walked past and down the hall, looking into the glass to watch a cat follow him from the other side. He smiled and stopped when he got to the door, crouching down and pressing a finger to the glass.

"You always were a crier." The voice sliced through the air and {M/N}'s head whipped around to stare at Kai. He was leaned against the wall next to the door, a bandage covering his cheek. {M/N} guessed underneath his coat it wasn't too pretty either. "Already moving around?" {M/N} snapped back, other hand at his side clenching into a fist.

"Watch your tone. You're lucky I didn't press charges, boy." Kai stalked forward and forcing {M/N} to stand up, pulling him close. {M/N}'s lip pulled back in a sneer and he pushed Kai away. "Don't touch me." He snapped and Kai laughed, black hair shadowing his face.

"Feisty, huh? Did my little leopard get a taste of freedom?" He purred, cupping {M/N}'s jaw. He froze and watched as Kai leaned forward, hand moving to rest on the side of his face. Kai's lips were barely touching his when he finally spoke once more. 

"Don't worry little one. That boy you're with can't tame you. You'll just come running right back to me like always." He hissed and {M/N} pushed him away when he noticed Kenma turn around. "Get out of my way." {M/N} shoved past him and walked outside, stomping over to his bike.

Kenma stalked down the hall, keeping his gaze forward as he got closer to the man. As he reached out to open the door, he glanced back.

Kai stared at Kenma before a smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, you won't last." Kai turned and casually walked back into the cafe without another word. Kenma stared briefly for a few seconds and then left, trying to process what he meant.

{M/N} was sitting on the bike, head in his hands. Kenma walked over, a sad look on his face and he rested his hand on his back, causing {M/N} to jump and grab Kenma's hand tightly.

He let go when he realized it was just Kenma and he winced. "Sorry.." He handed Kenma's helmet over and put his own over his head. "Can I stay the night at your house? We can play with Pudding.. and play that one game you wanted to show me." Kenma smiled gently and {M/N} looked up at him. 

Kenma couldn't see his expression because of the helmet but {M/N}'s shoulders slumped and he nodded his head.

"Of course. Let's go."


	3. It's Strange

They had gotten Pudding back from Axel. Kenma had never seen so many animals in one place so that was a first. The dog and the snake that he forgot the names of were barking and hissing at each other in the corner, there was a white gecko sitting in Axel's hair, two cats were fighting between Axel's legs and there was a blind guy sitting on the couch amidst of it all with a calm smile on his face and a black cat on his lap. 

Axel had quickly handed over Pudding to {M/N} and was muttering about how crazy this house was and he only dealt with it all because of his blind boyfriend over on the couch. His ginger hair stuck up everywhere as if a tornado went through it. His milky green eyes were focused somewhere towards them but off slightly. 

Kenma was a little scared of them but {M/N} wasn't fazed and talked animatedly before they got on the bike. Pudding was with Kenma and with one arm he held him along the ride with the other arm wrapped tightly around {M/N}.

Now here they were at Kenma's house. {M/N} stopped by his house to tell his dad where he'd be and got the game before they left. His dad kept looking at Kenma but never said anything to him.

When they got to his house, they moved the food bowl to his room and somehow Kenma found a tub and cat litter- _he wasn't sure why his mother had all the cat supplies in the world, was she planning on getting a cat?-_ and Pudding had thankfully used the litter before eating. {M/N} was getting Kingdom Hearts III set up and Kenma could see the excitement radiating off of him.

{M/N} turned with a big grin, handing Kenma the controller before plopping down on the bed next to him. "You won't really get any of the lore unless you played ALL of the previous games. Including the ones after Kingdom Hearts II like Birth By Sleep or Dream Drop Distance or any other games. Some people skipped over those and gave Kingdom Hearts III a bad rating but it's because they didn't play any of the other games besides one and two or just one or the other." He rambled, eyes shining brightly. Kenma just nodded along, not really understanding but making an effort to.

While playing the game, he would glance over to see what {M/N} was doing at different times. Sometimes he would be playing with Pudding or cuddling with the kitten and other times he'd be staring at the screen. He caught him messing with figurines or objects around his room but most of the time he was sitting there quietly with a content look on his face.

The music was good and the graphics were actually stunningly beautiful. Kenma was only two worlds in when there was a sudden loud mewl and Kenma's head snapped over. Pudding was cowering away from {M/N} who stared down at the cover on his bed, a hand over his mouth and a hand frozen in the air towards Pudding.

Kenma paused the game and stood up, trying to reach towards {M/N}. "Hey.. are you okay?" He asked but {M/N} glared towards him and slapped his hand away. He realized what he did and jumped from the bed, pushing past Kenma and walking out.

{M/N} stumbled down the hall of Kenma's house, fingers curling and hands shooting to his ears. He could hear his name echo off the walls and Kenma's voice distorted before sounding just like Kai's. His stomach twisted and his throat burned. He wasn't sure where his body was leading him but he somehow ended up outside on his hands and knees on the sidewalk near his bike. 

It was dark out save for a couple lights. Everything seemed to melt around him and {M/N} tried to grab onto his bike to lift himself up but suddenly there was a hand shoving him back down onto the pavement. Rough hands pulled at his clothes and a laugh echoed in his ears and {M/N} felt like he wanted to vomit.

He wanted to scream but no words or sounds left his lips and he tried to move his body but it felt like time slowed and his body felt like slush. His shirt was suddenly ripped off but suddenly there was a sharp pain from his lower back. The knife twisted and he cried, harder and harder. The tears came gushing down his face.

{M/N} wasn't sure how this started. One moment he was holding Pudding and the next he was squeezing him too tightly and dropped him onto the bed in fear of hurting him. Kenma's touch felt like ice and he had to get out of there. Now he was dying and there was no point in trying to fight back. The blade dug deeper into him and blood poured down his chin.

Suddenly he was on his hands in knees again as if time went back but instead he was near the front door, hazy gaze focusing on where he was just at. He watched as a shadowy figure stabbed himself and in his mind it clicked. He was hallucinating once more and he was watching himself die. 

He turned to crawl away from the scene but a low growl ripped through the air and he something heavy slammed into him, claws digging into his skin and blood seeping through his wounds. The rippling body of a leopard toward over him and suddenly he melted through the ground, pain rippling through his body.

Everything felt itchy and painful. There was an urge to scratch and suddenly he was back inside the house, laying on his back in the hall just outside Kenma's room. Kenma was above him and {M/N} could barely just make out the panicked face of the other. His lips were moving but {M/N} couldn't see what he was saying. There was a hand on his arm and a scream ripped through him. 

His hands shot out and he pushed Kenma off of him, pushing back up against the wall to sit up and draw his knees close to his chest. His name grew louder as if someone was shouting at him and he raked his nails over his legs, the itch crawling its way up. Kenma stayed away from him but was sitting up on his knees, staring out at {M/N}.

{M/N} could see he was talking but he wasn't sure what he was saying, his name being yelled drowning him out. He spotted a phone in his hand and his mind immediately went to that Kenma was calling Kai. Kenma didn't want to be his friend anymore. Kenma was going to give him back. He scrambled to crawl towards Kenma and reached out to grab the phone.

Kenma's face grew blurry and he tried to push {M/N} away and pulled the phone away too, speaking faster to Kai who was on the other side.

"No!" {M/N} shouted, sobbing harder. "Please, please don't let him come here!" He begged, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he gave up trying to grab the phone, slumping against Kenma. 

As if his ears popped, there was a sharp noise and the intensifying yelling stopped and he could hear Kenma speaking clearly again. His arms wrapped around him and he no longer felt disgusted by his touch. Kenma had hung up and set the phone down, nervously patting {M/N} on the back.

"Hey, it's going to be okay.." He sounded awkward and {M/N} hiccuped, still crying. "I used your phone to call your dad. He's on his way." He spoke softly, hoping to calm the other down. {M/N} just shook, the creepy-crawly feeling leaving him and he soon was reduced to small sniffles. 

He could hear the front door open and he tensed up but relaxed when he spotted his father coming around the corner. He pulled away from Kenma's hug but didn't move away completely. He sat up and his father stared down at the boys with a frown. 

"{M/N}, are you feeling okay?" He asked, kneeling down to look at his son. {M/N} nodded, throat aching and he didn't feel like speaking. "Did you take your medicine this morning?" He asked, speaking slowly as if he were talking to a toddler. Kenma watched the exchange with a frown.

{M/N} just shook his head. A sigh left his father and he was gently pulled upwards. His father looked down towards Kenma who also stood. "I apologize but I must take him home. Thank you so much for looking after him and calling me. I apologize." He dipped his head and Kenma just nodded with a frown.

"Will he be alright?" Kenma looked at {M/N} who stared out into space with a dull look, seemingly unresponsive to anything now. His father nodded, holding {M/N}'s shoulder. "He just needs to take his medicine and rest." He promised before waving goodbye and leading {M/N} out of the house.

{M/N} was forced into the passenger seat but he really couldn't process what was happening. His whole body felt numb and his skin was starting to crawl again. The way home was a blur and he could faintly remember thinking about his bike. He'd have it get it back later.

Somehow he was sitting on the couch inside and he looked around the room in confusion. He looked up and eyed the pill that his father handed him and he swiped it from him. He took it and gulped down some water from the glass that was also handed to him. He knew once it kicked in he should expect drowsiness and probably dizziness. On rare occasions he'd get super nauseous. 

He flopped back on the couch after setting the glass on the small glass tablet in front of the couch. {M/N} looked up to see his fathers worried gaze on him.

"It's getting worse." He mentioned, sitting down in the chair that was labelled _Father's Serious Talking Chair._ "No it's not. I'm perfectly fine." He told him, moving his eyes to the ceiling.

"Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself, {M/N}. You know I love you and worry about you. I think it would be a good idea to schedule for talk thera-" He was cut off by a sharp no and {M/N} sat up.

"I don't need to talk! I've already talked about what happened enough! I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's in the past." He snapped and his father sighed softly. "But you can't keep doing this anymore. You have to take your medicine and even with that, you still get your episodes. What would have happened if you hurt your friend back there?" He put on the big bad dad act, crossing his arms over his chest.

{M/N} scowled, looking down at his lap. "If I did then he would have left me just like everyone else so it doesn't matter anyway. I would just find someone else." He scoffed and his father clicked his tongue. "No, you'd go right back that guy. I know you, {M/N}. There is no nos or buts. You are going to therapy." He stood up and without letting {M/N} get the last word in, he rushed out of the room.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. 

Hopefully Kenma was still going to be friends with him.

* * *

The room felt cold and it made the hair rise on his skin. He was sitting in a chair that made it seem as if his whole body was being swallowed by it. The walls were painted a soothing yellow color and the floor beneath him was a nice white wood. The colorful paintings hanging on the walls put him at ease and suited as a distraction.

He wasn't sure how these things worked but the guy sitting at a desk in front of him that was nice and organized seemed nice enough. He didn't seem old, maybe in his mid-twenties and had silver hair pulled into a ponytail with strands dangling in his face. Definitely dyed. His face was round and his blue eyes sparkled, giving him a child-like look. 

His pale hands worked through papers and would briefly tap on the desk in front of him for a few seconds before returning to flipping a page in the document.

{M/N}'s eyes moved towards the silver plaque that shined from the soft light above. _Dr. Byrne._ He looked around the room some more and in the corner he spotted a tank. There was no light but he could see a wire poking out from under the tank, hinting at a heating pad was underneath. Inside were two little cozy rocky homes and some leaves along with a bowl of water. In the middle of the tank was a tub with a hole in the middle.

He narrowed his eyes to see what the slowly moving white animal was inside but the man cleared his throat and smiled gently when seeing what had distracted {M/N}. He turned and pointed at the tank. "Interested in Ambrosia? After this I can get him out for you to look at." He turned back to sit straight in his chair and he set the papers down on the desk. 

"I know the plaque says Dr. Byrne but you can call me Mavis if you want.. or anything that you're comfortable with." He laughed and it was one of those deep belly laughs. Mavis clasped his hands together on the desk and leaned forward. "I'll take a shot in the dark and guess you didn't come here of your own accord?" He asked and {M/N} just nodded.

His father walked inside with him to make sure he actually went to this stupid thing. At least he didn't get some rude lady or guy. Mavis nodded and he scanned the papers as he talked. "So you're on anti-psychotics, correct? For a bit now?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied, trying to get a peek at the paper and expecting for Mavis to move it out of the way but he didn't.

"Alright! Would you like any refills to be put in or are you good?" He asked and {M/N} shook his head. Mavis nodded and leaned back in his chair. 

"Is it okay if I call you {M/N}?" He asked and {M/N} then nodded again. "Well {M/N}, you probably know why you're here. I don't know anything major so that's where you come in. You don't have to tell me now but when you feel comfortable you can tell me whats causing you your hallucinations, alright?" He smiled calmly and tilted his head.

"Fine by me." {M/N} muttered, trying to will his body to disappear into the chair he was in. "Do you like your new school?" Mavis asked him and {M/N} responded with a shrug. "It's okay. Everyone likes to stare and gossip though." He went back to staring at the tank.

"Hm, okay. Do you talk to anyone there? Made any friends?" He asked him and {M/N} was about to say no but his mind went to Kenma.

"One person. I like him." {M/N} said, voice softening. Mavis smiled and moved his hands and {M/N} took notice of the sparkling ring on his ring finger, a dark green gem twinkling on the center of the ring. Emerald?

"Well that's good to hear. Are you two close?" Mavis asked and {M/N} nodded before frowning a bit. "A little, I think." He said and Mavis hummed gently.

"Does he know what happened to you?" He asked and the {blonde/ginger/etc.} shook his head. "Little pieces but not the whole thing." He shifted around uncomfortably. 

"Alright. Do you want to tell me how you met him?" Mavis asked and frowned when {M/N} tensed up in his seat. He didn't answer for a few seconds. He's suppose to get here for help. Calm down. {M/N} took a deep breath and let it out slow. 

"Wrong spot at the wrong time. Saw me with.. with someone I didn't want to be near." He shrugged, hand coming up to chew at a nail. He made himself stop though and he looked around the room again. Mavis leaned forward but he came his calm gaze.

"Do you mind telling me who this person was?" He asked and {M/N} gritted his teeth. "I don't feel comfortable with this topic right now." He said and Mavis nodded and moved on. "Does your friend help you when you go into an episode?" He asked.

"He helped me the first time he saw it happen. We were at a cat cafe and he calmed me down. The next time though it was late and we were at his house and this one was bad so he used my phone to call my dad to get me." {M/N} told him and Mavis nodded.

It went like that. Anything involving Kai was immediately pushed aside but other than that {M/N} talked about Kenma and his dad. His mother was out of the question, she just wasn't around to get them the time of day. He didn't feel anything about that though. He didn't remember he either so he wasn't too upset about her not being in his life.

After an hour their conversation wrapped up and just as Mavis promised, he went over to the tank and put his hand down, a white gecko crawling up onto his hand. It's tongue flicked out a couple times and Mavis motioned {M/N} over with his other hand. It's eyes turned to focus on {M/N}.

"This is Ambrosia. He's a leopard gecko and everyone here is familiar with him. Sometimes hes out crawling around on someone but he'll be in here most of the time to get warm." He smiled and handed him to {M/N}.

{M/N} made a noise of alarm and put both his hands out. The white gecko crawled onto his hands and slowly started to make his way up his arm. "Oh god it's crawling up me!" {M/N} gasped and Mavis laughed. In {M/N}'s head, Mavis was one of those dads that were really pretty and gentle looking but really made terrible dad jokes and made their kids listen to said jokes. He could see him owning a dog but definitely not a gecko.

"Here." Mavis gently got Ambrosia back onto his hand and inside. "Make sure to wash your hands after." He told him and {M/N} nodded. "You can use mine." Mavis led him into a side door and it was just a standard bathroom. They both washed their hands and Mavis led him out of the room.

"Make sure to go to the front desk and schedule the next appointment. You made some good progress today!" Mavis gave him a thumbs up and patted his back. "Thanks." {M/N} said and walked down the hall and opened the door that led into the lobby. The lobby was boring compared to Mavis's room. 

The walls were white and plain and the floor was gray carpet. There were two black leather couches pushed up on either wall where his dad was sitting reading some fashion magazine. He cleared his throat and his dad looked up, closing the magazine and walking over. "How was it?" He asked and {M/N} shrugged.

"Okay. The guy wasn't too bad." He huffed and his dad smiled. "So you liked him! That's good." He led him up to the front desk and the lady looked up from behind the counter. She had black curly hair that reached her shoulders and small brown eyes that were fixed on the both of them. Next to her was a short guy that {M/N} swore looked like he was probably seventeen. 

He had light pink hair, almost white, that looked like a cow came over and licked all over it from how it stuck out everywhere. Did no-one in this story know how to make their hair nice? One hand flew across a keyboard and the other was holding a phone to his ear while he spoke calmly to someone about setting up an appointment. A shiny ring caught {M/N}'s eye with a blue gem sitting neatly on it.

His dad was suddenly tugging on his sleeve. "Come on kiddo." He nudged him and led {M/N} out the door. Looks like this thing was gonna be a regular thing, huh?

* * *

He was back in class and he hadn't seen Kenma at all this morning which worried him. What if Kenma didn't like him anymore? That was probably it. Kenma didn't like him anymore. He didn't.

{M/N} resorted to biting his thumb nail and he shook his head. No, Kenma wasn't like that. That was just his stupid messed up head trying to start some shit. The sub was late so his classmates were talking to one another happily. The girl next to him turned to look at him and {M/N} glared at her.

"What?" He hissed and she seemed unfazed and gave him a soft smile. "You seemed lonely. We talked on your first day, remember?" She asked, brown hair framing her face and making her brown eyes seem bigger. 

He remembered her faintly but he shrugged. "Don't know your name." He spoke honestly and she pouted. "Just call me Akari!" She leaned forward. "You're {M/N}, correct?" She asked and said boy nodded. 

"Yep." He hummed and sat up straight. "Do you play volleyball? I saw you hanging out with Kenma a couple of times in the hallway.." She asked and {M/N} shook his head. "I'm not very good at sports." He told her and she grinned. "You look like you'd be goot at it though!" She told him honestly with a blushing face and {M/N} shrugged. "Thanks." He said dismissively.

She was about to speak but everyone quickly went back to their seats when the door opened and someone quietly stepped in and stood at the desk. {M/N} looked up and he froze, face paling and Akari frowned. "Are you okay?" She whispered but {M/N} didn't respond because right at the front was the last person he wanted to see.

Kai Lynn and he was staring straight at {M/N} with a look that said _I win._


	4. It Rains

His skin crawled the whole hour. The scorching stare of the other cut through him and he continuously wiped his palms over his pants. The sweat beaded and dropped from his forehead and his eyes constantly searched for a way out throughout the room. Akari every so often would send him worried look and he just wanted her to st _op staring at him like he was acting weird._

Kai taught his class like it was nothing, a calm smile on his face that made female students giggle and whisper and even males. {M/N} wasn't fooled though. His predatory gaze ripped {M/N} apart slowly but surely and he felt like he was going to faint at any moment.

"You look pale, do you need to go see the nurse?" Akari whispered towards him and {M/N} could only release a choked sound, making motions with his hands. It felt like everything was slowing down. Akari quickly raised her hand and Kai paused from teaching, glancing towards the two.

"Yes?" He called, pointing to her with a piece of chalk in his hand. "May I take {M/N} to the nurse's office? He doesn't look well." She called and Kai frowned but gave a nod. "Of course. Make sure you return though once you get him there." He told her and Akari nodded. 

She stood and reached for {M/N} who gasped and flinched from her touch, standing abruptly with his hands in front of him. "No, no, no! I can get up!" He practically was shouting, skin crawling. Akari winced and held out her hand. "Let me at least lead you there." She spoke calmly. {M/N} bit his lip but took her hand, keeping his gaze downcast as they walked past the eyes of the students and Kai. 

As they walked by him, {M/N}'s eyes widened a fraction as Kai leaned forward to whisper. "I'll be seeing you later, {M/N}." He purred lowly in his ear before pulling away, the sadistic glint in his eye disappearing and a kind smile appeared on his face. "Please get better." He spoke loudly before returning to class.

Vomit rose in his throat as Akari led him out of the room and once the door was shut behind them, he fell onto his knees but Akari's hold on his hand kept him from collapsing completely. {M/N} broke out in tears, other hand shooting to keep in sobs and vomit.

Akari knelt down, a panicked look on her face. "{M/N}?! Are you okay?" She spoke fast and {M/N} shook his head.

"No. No I'm not!" He wailed, not caring that his voice echoed in the hallway. 

"Well get up then! You'll feel better when the nurse gets a look at you." She huffed and turned so her back faced him. "Up, come on." She glanced back at him. {M/N} just stared at her in confusion, tears still dripping down his cheeks.

"Piggyback ride. Come on." She rolled her eyes as {M/N} shuffled closer with a confused look. He got onto her back and wrapped his legs and arms securely around her before she stood up with a grunt. He was surprised she could actually hold him, she seemed pretty small but {M/N} could feel lithe muscles rippling under his arms. He wasn't trying to cop a feel and he was glad she understood that.

Everything pretty much was a blur until his eyes snapped open as he was laid onto a bed. His eyes snapped towards the lady standing above him, black hair traveling in wild curls and waves rested at the small of her back. A scar crossed over her left eye and another one down her nose and ended toward the right side of her face at the end of her jaw. Her lips puckered in confusion and behind her Akari was relaying what had happened.

What he thought was a lady was actually a guy when the nurse started to speak, voice deep but with a musical lilt to it. "Do you need to lie down for a couple of minutes?" He asked, tilting his head. {M/N} nodded quickly. Anything to get out of that room. The nurse nodded and {M/N} could see his name tag was _Mr. Smirnov._ The guy was definitely foreign. 

Smirnov pulled a rolley-chair over that was leaning against the wall and took a seat, waving at Akari. "Get back to class. I can handle the rest." He told her and her face grew red before nodding and strutting out of the office. Smirnov gave {M/N} a droll stare and kicked his legs out against the floor to roll his chair to a switch.

"Do you want the lights off?" His voice seemed farther away from {M/N} who had his back to the room and his face to the wall.

"Yes please."

"You wanna explain what happened back there? You got any prescribed medicine signed to you by your parents?"

"No.. I think my dad signed a paper for the school to hold a bottle." He responded, squeezing his eyes shut. "I already took one this morning though." He told Smirnov who just grunted as a reply. For being awfully pretty, Smirnov definitely wasn't a social one. 

It was silent for a few seconds until he heard the squeaking of a chair and wheels constantly rolling. {M/N} turned his head a little and saw said nurse rolling across the office, head tilted back and he seemed quite eerie in the dark. 

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bored. Don't ever be a nurse for a school, kid. It's absolute shit." Smirnov groaned and glanced over at him.

{M/N} just nodded. This guy was weird. He radiated danger but {M/N} wasn't sure if the guy could even be dangerous- he was just a school nurse.

A phone rang in another room and Smirnov hopped up from the chair, kicking it with a leg and sending it bag to the wall where it banged against it loudly. {M/N} was surprised it didn't break. "Well kid, I gotta answer this call." He stalked to a door behind his desk. "And I swear to god if it's Louvel again I will beat the absolute shit out of him." He muttered, shutting the door behind him and the ringing stopped.

Weird guy.

{M/N} turned back onto his side and closed his eyes, the dark calming him. Taking a nap wouldn't hurt. He could hear the faint sound of the school bell ringing gently a few times. He didn't move though and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

_Cold hands traveled across the expanse of {S/T} skin and a lewd moan escaped the pinned boy on the bed. A shirt was strewn across the floor but the other clothing was still clad on the two figures on the bed._

_A collar squeezed tightly around his neck and the dark figure above him dug his nails into his sensitive skin. The figure traveled upward in gentle kisses and small nips before he was just at the other's ear, hands coming to rest at his throat._

_"Does the little leopard feel good?" The voice purred and {M/N}'s immediate reaction was to fling the person off of him. He didn't want this. He didn't like him._

_"N-No, get off! I changed my mind!" {M/N} shouted and the hands squeezed and {M/N} gasped, hands shooting up to claw at the man's hands. The man hissed and pressed harder causing {M/N} to choke at the lack of oxygen. Suddenly the man above him grew form and an angry expression was etched on Kai's face._

_"Just stay still for once! I told you you'll like it if you just stay still and relax!" Kai snarled and {M/N} could see black dots dancing in his vision so he flew a hand up and dug his nails into Kai's face who screeched and hurriedly flung himself off of {M/N}, cradling his face._

_"You bastard! Get over here!" He shouted and {M/N} scrambled off the bed, almost slipping on the floor. Adrenaline kicked in him and he stumbled fast to the door, not looking behind him as he heard a loud thump and a loud snarl echoed through the room along with a growl._

_{M/N} ran down the hall faster, hearing sharp nails splintering wood and the loud snarling of a leopard chasing him through the house. As he get to the stairs, he climbed down them but missed a step halfway down._

_He came crashing down the rest of the stairs with a wail and a bleeding nose, gaze flickering to the top of the stairs where a large leopard glared down at him before it came floundering down the stairs. {M/N} forced himself up and ran through another hallway before ending up in the living room. He was in Kai's house which mean the door was-_

_Claws duck straight into his back and he screamed, body being sent to the floor where his heart jumped and his eyes opened._

_The office was dark and there was an odd sensation running across his chest and he felt an odd chill over his body. He open his eyes wider and froze when he saw someone standing over him, his blanket in a pile on the floor. Kai stood over him, holding {M/N}'s shirt in one hand and a look full of adoration on his face._

_"Oh {M/N}, look how beautiful you are." He whispered._

{M/N} woke with a start and he leaned right over the bed, startled to already find a trash can waiting for him as he vomited right into it. He could hear someone cursing in the background of the office but he wasn't paying attention as he let loose a tirade of gross shit.

He groaned and flopped back onto the bed once it was over and he glanced over to see Smirnov with a hand on his hip, curly hair wrapped up in a messy bun. "Okay kid, I'm definitely sending you home now. What's your address?" He turned to a small box on his desk that had a LOT of cards in it.

"{Address}.." {M/N} mumbled, coughing lightly. Smirnov flickered through cards and {M/N} suddenly took notice of a hulking figure sitting at Smirnov's desk and he was avoiding looking at {M/N} and Smirnov. Dark brow hair fell across striking blue eyes that were focused on the table and he seemed nervous, a visitors badge stuck to his yellow sweater. 

Smirnov glanced up, eyes narrowed. The stranger kept tapping his pen onto the desk, clicking every second. 

Smirnov ripped the pen from the others grip. "Louvel I swear to all that is holy if you don't stop messing with this stupid pen I will throw you out of my office." He snapped and the nervous look was replaced with a sheepish one. 

"Sorry Alexei, you know I can't help it." Louvel whined and {M/N} really wasn't expecting the high-toned voice coming from someone so tall and scary looking. Smirnov rolled his eyes and gestured to his patient. "Well you're probably annoying him who just THREW up so stop before I make you eat that vomit." He hissed and {M/N} could sense the serious threat in his voice.

Louvel stopped and glanced at {M/N}, waving excitedly before Smirnov gave him the last warning look and he went back to staring at the table like a kicked puppy.

Smirnov made a noise in triumph when he found what he was looking for and scanned the card, picking the school phone off the desk and entering a number in.

{M/N} couldn't hear who was on the other end but he guessed it was his dad and he was confirmed correct after the call. "Your father is coming to pick you up. Get your stuff and come back here to wait for him." Smirnov said, pointing at the door. "If you feel too sick, I can get a staff member to do it." He said and {M/N} held up the number two for the second option.

Smirnov nodded and dialed up someone else on the phone. "Hey, can you pick up a students stuff from his classroom.." His voice disappeared as {M/N} blocked it out and he went back to staring at the wall. A few minutes later a teacher {M/N} didn't recognize walked in and sat the bag down, saying a quick hello to Smirnov and Louvel before leaving.

"Can I get a drink?" {M/N}'s throat hurt bad. Smirnov nodded with a gentle look. "Fountain is outside." He kicked at Louvel, glaring at him. "Get out of my seat, string bean." He growled and Louvel stood up obediently. As {M/N} walked out of the room, he spotted more scars circling and crossing along Smirnov's arms since his sleeves were pulled up. He also took notice of Louvel's scars, one trekking across his forehead and one trailing from his jaw to his neck. If {M/N} didn't know any better, he would have thought these two were a part of a gang or something.

{M/N} shook his head and looked around for a fountain and finally he came across one. The halls were empty and quiet. He leaned down and pressed down on a button, sipping gently at the water and relaxing as the coldness of it soothed his sore throat. He kept drinking and gasped when a hand grabbed at his ass.

{M/N} turned around so fast, hand lashing out and catching the face of Kai. The slap echoed through the hall and Kai's head was snapped to the side, eyes widening a little before his eyes lidded and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"You really know how to hit, huh?" Kai purred, hand rubbing at his red cheek. {M/N} sneered at him in disgust, pressing up against the fountain. If he screamed now, Smirnov or Louvel could hear him. They would save him, right? Or did the teachers already know about Kai?

What if they knew what Kai and {M/N} did? What if they knew what Kai _did_ to him and didn't even question it?

Panic laced him like a pretty bow and Kai was here to pull that bow tighter as he leaned forward. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed and {M/N} wanted to punch his stupid face. "No but something ugly just showed up and I have no means of communicating with it." He hissed and Kai pouted, hand cupping {M/N}'s cheek.

"Don't talk to me like that. Just because you got a new plaything doesn't mean you're not mine still." Kai growled, leaning forward to kiss him and {M/N} was too weak to push him away when a fist suddenly collided with Kai's and he was sent to the floor with an angry shout. 

{M/N}'s gaze flickered over to see someone he wasn't expecting. Kuroo stood there, body poised and a sneer on his face. Behind him, Kenma stood behind his back with a nervous look on his face. Kuroo shook out his fist as Kai came to stand, holding his cheek and glaring at Kuroo with a heated look. 

"Did you just punch a teacher?!" Kai growled out and stood with shaky legs. Kuroo clicked his tongue and smirked lazily. "No, I punched scum. I've heard a lot about you." He whistled, glancing at {M/N} for a couple seconds before returning his gaze on Kai.

Kai laughed loudly. "Oh what, did this slut spill some fake bullshit to you? It's all obviously fake. He throws himself at me constantly after his little boyfriends and girlfriends up and leave him. I'm not the one in the wrong here." Kai stated and he tilted his head. "Plus even if you tried to tell anyone, no-one will believe any of you because of my influence around here." He smirked and {M/N} had a daunting realization.

Kai was right. No matter what, Kai would always come back. No-one believed what Kai did to him the previous two times and he even knew his own father questioned it just a bit. Why would he think his own son would lie or even _dare_ hallucinate what Kai did to him? 

Kuroo stiffened before his cockiness returned. "And to say that we recorded it?" He asked and Kai froze before looking at Kuroo and Kenma. "You didn't. You're both still tense, you have no proof." He smirked, body relaxing. 

{M/N} felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and he turned quickly to find himself looking at Kenma who had a sad expression on his face and he mouthed a soft sorry. {M/N} just shrugged, glancing down at the floor.

At the commotion happening, Louvel came stomping out of the office, head almost hitting the top of the doorway. "I was right! I knew it!" He pointed at the Kuroo and Kai stand down and Smirnov trickled out after him, yawning loudly.

He saw Kuroo ready to hit Kai again in one quick movement he was over to them and yanking Kai away. "Now what's going on here? I sent a sick student out to get a drink and my buddy here tells me he hears a fight happening." Smirnov spoke in a drawl. 

Kai scowled and pointed at Kuroo, Kenma, and {M/N}. "These three tried to pick a fight with me after I tried talking to my student! He left halfway through the class and I wanted to make sure he was okay!" Kai lied, a frown working itself onto his face. Kuroo was about to protest but Smirnov held his hand up and turned to {M/N}.

"Is this true?" Smirnov asked him.

Now, he knows everyone was going to hate him for what he was about to say. Even if he did tell the truth, Kai was going to blame it on his hallucinations. He was going to blame is on his over-reactive imagination and say that whatever {M/N} said couldn't be held accountable just like all the other times.

"He's right. My friends just mistook it as something else. I deeply apologize." {M/N} dipped his head down and Smirnov sighed. "Now since I'm so lenient and _so is Mr. Lynn,_ we'll let you off the hook just this once." Smirnov let go of Kai. "Now Mr. Lynn, I advise you to return to your class or whatever you were doing before this. My student is sick and his father has come to pick him up." Smirnov spoke sharply.

Louvel was eyeing Kai down like Kai was something to hunt down and kill. Smirnov noticed this and nudged Louvel back to the office. Like a dog, Louvel obeyed with a hmph and returned into the office.

Kenma grabbed onto {M/N}'s hand. This action didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo but he said nothing.

"You're going home?" He whispered and {M/N} nodded.

"I'll tell you everything later." He mumbled to Kenma and watched as Kai gave him one last glare before stalking off down the hallway.

* * *

The room was loud with conversation. Lev and Yaku were currently fighting over who got to hold Pudding, Yamamoto and Inuoka were screaming at each other over a videogame, Kuroo was standing behind Yamamoto and Inuoka, arms crossed and assessing the game quietly. 

{M/N} was sitting on Kenma's bed, hudding up against the wall. Kenma was sitting beside him, both being anti-social. Every so often, Kenma would turn to {M/N} and show him some meme or video on his phone and {M/N} would do the same.

After an hour of Lev and Yaku agreeing to be an uncles of Pudding and Inuoka absolutely dominating Kuroo and Yamamoto at Mario Kart 8, Kenma texted {M/N}.

_Tell me what happened earlier today. With that guy._

**What do you want to know about it? You already saw what happened.**

_I want to know more about you. I want to know who that guy is really to you._

**Can't I just tell you later? When everyone leaves?**

_Promise?_

**Promise.**

{M/N} could see a smile pulling at Kenma's face. Suddenly Pudding was dangling in front of his face and he meowed. Lev titled his head and sat the cat down on his lap. "Can I keep Pudding?" He asked and Yaku smacked the back of his head. "You can't keep their cat, stupid." He hissed and Lev pouted.

Kenma pat Pudding's head gently. "You can come and visit him, Lev. You just can't have him." Kenma told him, scratching under the kittens chin. Lev huffed but seemed satisfied with that answer. "I guess that's fine.. I couldn't take care of a cat anyway." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Yaku rolled his eyes and snorted. "I bet. You're already a handful for your family." He said and Lev gasped. "No I'm not!" Lev whined loudly. Kuroo left the room to check on the food cooking in the kitchen while Yaku and Lev started to argue.

Everyone went quiet though when Kuroo shouted everyone to come to the kitchen. Everyone took off besides Kenma and {M/N}. They trailed side by side to the kitchen and everyone sat around the table. Yaku and Kuroo set up plates and gave everyone food. It was Kuroo's idea to have a little party at Kenma's house to welcome {M/N} into their little group. He was only accepting {M/N} to make Kenma happy.

The group began to eat and there was even a mini food fight that Yamamoto and Lev started. They both got scolded by Kenma and Yaku though and were forced to clean up the mess.

For once, {M/N} was okay. He had friends and he even felt like he could actually open up to someone for once.

He was okay.

For now.


	5. It's a Game

"I would try to leave him. It never worked out, honestly. I kept going back to him no matter how hard I tried to stay away. It was like I needed him and he knew that.."

"How did you two meet?"

"Miyagi. I used to live there for a bit.. I met him at a store. He ended up being wherever I was and that's how we met. Ended up getting together with him which I knew was a bad idea since he was older than me by a couple years. I was just.. lonely. With the death of my mother in a car accident which injured me badly, I was already spiraling down into a case of depression and just a brief psychotic disorder but.. it kept going. They said I would be better in a couple of months but the hallucinations didn't stop!"

"So you're dad keeps getting you medicine for it? Why don't you get serious help?

"Because every time I go visit a doctor.. a therapist.. or anything, I end up going into another episode. My brain keeps telling me that they know what he's done to me or that they're just going to tell him that I'm spilling all the shit he's done to me and then that means he's going to hurt me or worse, make him seem like the victim and everyone around me and at school are going to think I'm disgusting. You don't think I'm disgusting.. Right, Kenma?"

"Of course not, {M/N}. I may not know what to say in this kind of situation.. I.. I think you're doing a good job right now. Of course y'know.. you should seek some better help. You don't want to keep doing this, right?"

"No.. I don't." He collapsed back onto the bed, a loud sigh leaving him. {M/N} drifted a hand through his hair, the stress leaving his body. 

"He.. He would manipulate me. He would say he'd love me one moment and then be hitting me or cutting me up the next. He repeatedly would say it was my fault. If I tried to leave, he would hurt himself one way or another. Kept saying it was my fault. I believed him.. I believed him for so long. I didn't want him to be hurt so I stayed with him.." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I feel so gross."

"Don't feel that way. He's the one that should feel gross. You didn't deserve any of that." Kenma mumbled, awkwardly staring off at his ceiling. 

The both of them had collapsed on the makeshift nest thing Lev was making to nap with Pudding on. The group left Kenma's house about an hour ago and him and Kenma were relaxing in the pile of blankets and pillows, Pudding asleep on the bed instead.

"I guess. I just hate thinking about him touching me. I don't know if I'll ever get over that." {M/N} closed his eyes and opened them a couple moments later to be met with Kenma leading over him, a hesitant look on his face and pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Even if you never get over your feelings or your episodes, I'll be here." Kenma's voice was a silent whisper throughout the room, dyed hair dangling in front of his face. {M/N} couldn't speak, {E/C} eyes wide and focused on the boy leaning over him.

In that moment, his chest ached and tears filled his eyes, a hand reaching up to rest gently on the side of Kenma's face. Kenma moved down gently, eyes closing as his lips met {M/N}'s softly.

Hands swept over hands and tongue tangled with tongue, soft noises leaving the both of them. {M/N} could feel a hand crawling up his shirt and {M/N} was about to help lift off his shirt when there was a sudden knock on the door and Kenma flew back from {M/N}. Both of them stared at each other, both red in the faces. 

{M/N}'s body trembled before loud laughs bubbled out from his lips, Kenma's eyes widening before his lips cracked into a small smile. "Kenma? Are you in there?" A feminine voice called and {M/N} guessed it was his mother. He sat up, pulling his shirt back down and ruffling up his hair. 

"Yeah, {M/N}'s here too." Kenma called, staring down at the floor to avoid looking at {M/N}.

The door opened and his mother looked in, a cheeky smile on her face at the sight of them. "Sorry, was I interrupting anything?" She asked and Kenma shook his head fast. "No, it's all good." He stood up and held out a hand to {M/N}. He took the hand and Kenma lifted him up to stand.

"Okay well I just wanted to check up on you. I'm going to go to bed now. Are you staying the night, {M/N}?" She asked and {M/N} glanced at Kenma who just dipped his head a bit. "Yeah, I am! Is that fine?" He asked her and she smiled happily. "Of course! Just no funny business, alright?" 

"No funny business, got it." {M/N} winked and she laughed, eyeing Kenma. "You got yourself a good one." She told him and his face bloomed a dark red again. "Don't say that." He hissed out and she laughed again, waving goodbye to them before shutting the door.

Kenma sighed and turned towards his bed, a tired look in his eye. {M/N} tossed his hands around him, hugging him tightly and Kenma scowled. "What's with that look? You were just kissing me a second ago." {M/N} smirked and Kenma scoffed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kenma mumbled and tried to crawl onto the bed but {M/N} held him still. "Nah ah, I want to know something." He asked in a serious tone.

Kenma turned to look at him with a questioning look. "Kenma, do you like me?" He asked and Kenma tilted his head. "Yes, I do."

{M/N} grinned, expression bright. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

With a loving look on his face- albeit an awkward look in his eyes, Kenma gave a small smile.

"Of course."

* * *

The first plan of action. {M/N} visited the therapist, Mauvis, every Tuesday. Slowly and surely over the month, he was able to give bits and pieces of what went down during the car accident and what happened with Kai. A few times, he even brought in Kenma. Kenma was quickly distracted by the gecko and Mauvis treated him and {M/N} like his own kids.

His dad also requested to be switched to a different teacher and that's where he ended up in Kenma's class somehow so now they shared the same teachers that came and go in the class for each lesson. 

It was now towards the end of the month and {M/N} was on his way to the nurse's office again. He was coming down with a serious fever and his stomach was starting to hurt. It was approaching the end of the day and he was going to try and stick through it but he changed his mind.

Throat feeling parched, he stopped at the fountain just outside and leaned down, pressing the button and sipped gently at the water. Footsteps reached his ears but he didn't lift his head, thinking it was just some other student.

The footsteps suddenly stopped behind him and he stood up straight, turning to speak.

"Sorry, did you need the foun-" He was cut off as he wheezed, hands grabbing his shoulders and shoving him into the wall next to the fountain. The air was knocked out of him from the harsh push and he inhaled fast to get the air back in him, coughing hard. His shaky gaze met Kai's and the fear shot through him.

"You son of a bitch. You wouldn't think I wouldn't find out that you told your little boyfriend, huh?" He hissed, a hand moving to his throat to squeeze. {M/N} gritted his teeth, choking and hands shooting out to dig his nails into the other's arms. Kai growled and with his other hand pushed both of his wrists up high above his head.

"Don't think you can escape now. I know you're going to a therapist and let me guess, you're crying your little heart out to them thinking they can save you. Well guess what, you're damaged and something broken as bad as you are can _never_ be fixed. You might as well just come back to me, {M/N}. I can fix you. You know I can.." His voice grew sad and the hand on his throat moved gently down his chest, a pained look in his eyes as he leaned forward.

"I missed you, {M/N}. So much. It hurt me knowing that I was hurting you.. I apologize. You know I'm not like that.. I can get help this time. We can be happy.." He whispered and {M/N} squeezed his eyes shut, body feeling weak. He so badly wanted to just push him away but his body was screaming and the alarms were going off inside his head.

When he didn't reply, Kai seemed to get pissed at that. His nails raked into his skin as it disappeared under his shirt and he cried out, praying _someone_ would hear him and come out already.

"You don't think I can get better, huh? You think that _boy_ is better than me? Well you know what? He's going to find out just how broken you are. I'll leak him all the _pictures_ and _videos_ of you being a disgusting slut at my hands. You were practically _begging_ and _moaning_ for me to just _touch_ you. Better yet, why don't I just leak it?" Kai smirked, triumph shining on his face as a choked sobbed left {M/N}.

"Please.. please don't." His voice was shaky, {M/N} knew that. He couldn't let Kenma know the shit he's done or what Kai has done to him. Plus the school finding out would ruin him. He'd break. He would even sell his own body to Kai just to get Kai to _shut up._

Kai's mouth opened in another threat but suddenly the space around him shifted and Kai was on the ground, face getting pummeled by an angry scarred nurse.

"You think you can be a little _shit_ and do that to a student?! Especially to a minor?!" Mr. Smirnov was practically screaming, green eyes ablaze and fist meeting face one punch after another. Kai was uselessly trying to get Smirnov off but he wouldn't budge.

{M/N} was on the ground somehow, body twitching and trembling. There was a hushed voice in his ear and he could barely just make out that it was Kenma kneeling beside him and lifting him up, whispering gently in his ear. Smirnov's friend, Louvel he recalled, was pulling a bitter Smirnov off of a bloody and bruised Kai, screaming how Kai was going to wish he was dead if Smirnov ever got his hands on him.

Smirnov's black hair was frizzy and messy and Louvel ran a hand through his hair calmly, whispering in his ear and managing to get the other calm. 

"-N}. (M/N}." Kenma snapped his fingers in front of his face but he was too focused on watching two policemen lifting Kai up on either side, one of them maneuvering his hands behind his back. Kai was in hysterics at this point, screaming about how {M/N} had practically thrown himself at Kai and that it wasn't _his_ fault. He then threatened to sue both Smirnov and {M/N} as he was carried out.

"{M/N}. They need you to tell them what happened.. Louvel got everything on recording and what Kai said. They got him, {M/N}. You don't have to fight anymore." Kenma whispered and {M/N} sobbed harder at this point, arms wounding tight around Kenma and he leaned in close to him.

Kenma patted his back and stood, helping {M/N} stand.

He was free. He was finally free. Nothing in this moment could make him happier.

He was no longer caged. No longer a wild leopard stuck in captivity, pacing restlessly and wanting to be free.

Kai told him leopard's couldn't change their spots. {M/N} was stuck the way he was. Broken. Destroyed. A whore.

Now that he had Kenma in his life, he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he was a leopard that could change his spots. He was going to change. If not for himself, he was going to change for Kenma. He was going to change for his father.

Now, he could truly be free.


	6. Be Glad

He hasn't been here in a long time.

He could remember it as if it was just yesterday.

A small hand was gripped into a soft, larger hand. The snow crunched under boots and breath came out in big white clouds. The sound of a car door opening and shutting.

His mother's {H/C} hair done nicely and coat brought close to her frame. {M/N} sat in the back, not allowed to ride in the front. His mother talked excitedly but her voice didn't reach his ears, her voice sounding far away.

He made sure to have his seat belt on. His mother was very forgetful and usually {M/N} would remind her to put it on but that wasn't one of those times. {M/N} was too distracted with the excited thoughts of playing in the snow with his mom at the park. His mind buzzed and his legs itched to move again.

He looked up, ready to ask his mother a question when there was a screech of tires and the window next to him shattered as his head was sent against it, a car ramming into them from the right and sending their car tumbling. Before the pain knocked him unconscious, he caught a glimpse of his mother flying around of the car.

The only thing he could remember after that was waking up in a hospital, father at his side. His mother had died from the accident. A car didn't break enough in time and the snow made them skid and keep moving and ended up ramming into the side of their vehicle. 

{M/N} became a very quiet kid after that. He remembered hardly talking and only communicated with hand signals to his father. It was hard for him to make friends because he was always afraid of talking. 

As he grew older, he grew more insecure and he blamed the accident on himself. He should have warned her about the seat belt like he always done. 

Then that's where Kai came in. He lifted {M/N} off his feet and promised to take care of him. He wasn't going to abandon him.

That's where it all started. His psychosis got worse and the hallucinations picked up. Sometimes he would often believe a delusion that his father died and he would come running home from school or just hanging out with someone to check on his dad. Some delusion's tricked him into thinking Kai was trying to kill him and the abuse would contribute to that.

Speaking of Kai, he was currently in jail after {M/N} confessed what Kai had done to him. Kai was convicted of being in a sexual relationship with a minor and a lot of other things that {M/N} didn't quite understand. He was just there to give his side of the story and then show up for court and then be on his way.

His skin itched at the reminder of Kai glaring at him the entire day they were stuck in that court room. 

A sudden hand tugging on his sleeve brought him back to reality and he glanced over at the boy beside him. His frown pulled up into a smile and he threw an arm around Kenma.

"What? Ready to go?" He asked and Kenma glanced down towards the grave. "If you are. I don't want to be rude and just pull you away from your mom." He frowned, dyed blonde hair a tad longer, his black roots more noticeable than before.

"Mm, yeah. Standing here any longer will make me sad. Let's go." He nudged Kenma along with his hip. {M/N} looked back towards the grave with a sad smile.

"See ya later, mom. I'm finally better." He spoke softly and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kenma's ears tinting red. {M/N} laughed and turned back around completely, leading Kenma out of the cemetery. He kissed his cheek gently and Kenma tried to scowl but just ended up looking adorable.

"Don't be like that! I was just kissing you." He huffed and Kenma rolled his eyes, pulling him along. "Well I'm hungry and I want to actually eat." Kenma drawled, glancing around quickly before returning the favor and giving a quick peck to {M/N}'s lips.

The boy's face bloomed red and he stuttered, Kenma smirking and pulling away to walk ahead of {M/N}.

"W-Wait! That isn't fair!" He sped up to try and catch up to Kenma who glanced back and despite hating running, he took off anyway to avoid getting trapped in {M/N}'s arms.

The little coffeehouse they stopped in was nice. Soft indie music reached their ears from the booth in the corner they sat in. Kenma was sipping at some gross plain coffee, a slice of apple pie sitting on a plate in front of him. {M/N} hated pie. Pie was dumb and anyone who liked it was a disgrace.

Chocolate pie was okay. That was good. Any pie with fruit in it deserved to be launched off this planet. In front of himself was a cup of coffee heavily loaded with creamer and sugar and Kenma swore {M/N} was going to get diabetes from just that one cup. Jokes on Kenma, his blood was literally sugar.

He took big gulps of the hot coffee and Kenma watched in horror as the hot coffee was gone in seconds and {M/N} then started on devouring the two cookies and slice of chocolate cake he got. 

"Do you never gain weight?" Kenma asked and {M/N} winked. "I lose weight in certain activities." He smirked and Kenma's face grew bright red and he looked down at his apple pie, grabbing his fork. "Shut up." He muttered and {M/N} laughed, finishing his food in a matter of seconds, a small burp leaving him and he looked around the cafe.

He hasn't been to one in forever and this was definitely a nice change of pace. {M/N} turned to speak to Kenma when the door opened with a harsh shake of a bell and the sound of bickering reached his ears.

Walking to the counter was a very angry Louvel and Smirnov who was now fine with {M/N} calling him by his first name, Alexei. 

"You can't keep me on a leash forever, Lou. I'm going to do it whether or not you want me to." Alexei had his arms crossed over his chest, turning to the poor barista who stared at them in confusion. "Just a black coffee, plain. Don't do anything to it or I'll die of a sugar overload." His face was void of any emotion despite his voice being filled with anger.

"This fat lard over here wants a Caramel Frappuccino." He pointed at Louvel who gasped. "I'm not fat! I exercise everyday, you love my muscles." He whined, flexing his arm out to the side. Alexei glared at him and growled. "I don't. Now shut up and go find us a table." He snapped at him and Louvel glared at him before stomping in the direction of {M/N} and Kenma.

At this point, the whole coffeehouse was staring at the arguing friends, cough couple cough, and that is when Louvel noticed {M/N} and Kenma. His eyes lit up and he looked like a big puppy as he ran over and squished in next to {M/N}. "Hey you two! Are you glad it's finally break?" He asked them and Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

Of course Louvel was just going to jump straight into conversation.

"Actually, yeah. I finally get to take a break and relax for once after y'know.. the whole scandal that happened." {M/N} said and Louvel nodded fast, brown hair bouncing. "Same! I get to hang out with Alexei now that he isn't cooped up in his dumb office at school. The visitor badges are so dumb and now the school is actually charging me for them now since I keep visiting so much.." He pouted and looked down at the table.

He immediately cheered up though when Alexei came over, eyes narrowed at all of them with a drink in either hand. "Why are you sitting with students? This is literally the most awkwardest thing ever." Alexei begrudgingly took a seat next to Kenma who gave a small wave and Alexei dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Alexei was definitely fond of {M/N} after beating the crap out of Kai. He treated {M/N} like a little brother or a son, watching over him like a hawk and allowing him to rest whenever he wanted to in the nurse's office. Alexei sipped at his drink and Louvel suddenly remembered their argument from before they entered the cafe.

"But you could get hurt! You should let me come to!" Louvel begged and Alexei took a second to remember what he was talking about and he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be okay, Lou. If I can get through fights and dangerous situations with just scars, I think I'll be okay." Alexei reassured him but Louvel didn't seem persuaded, eyes narrowing. He stopped talking about it though and then turned to Kenma. "I saw your practice match again Karasuno! It was really cool!" His eyes were shining and {M/N} raised an eyebrow.

"How did they let you in to watch?"

"I know Nekomata."

All three stared at Louvel and he just smiled big and wide.

"You know Nekomata?" Kenma asked in confusion. "How?"

"Because I did volleyball here for a bit before I moved back to France." Louvel said, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. Alexei groaned and went to get up. "Don't get him started on volleyball. He won't shut up." Alexei huffed and tried to get Louvel to follow him. 

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your date, boys." He told {M/N} and Kenma. The both of them blushed and went to deny but Louvel was getting up with a cheeky grin.

"Alexei! Remember our first date?!" He asked excitedly and Alexei gave him a droll stare. "Date? We aren't dating. You were just hanging out at my house and you so happened to have tripped and kissed me, stupid." Alexei led Louvel out and their voices disappeared from earshot as the door shut behind them.

{M/N} looked over at Kenma and shrugged.

"They're an odd pair."

"And you're not odd?"

"Kenma! That's not nice." {M/N} huffed and Kenma just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, come on." He got up, holding his drink. {M/N} tilted his head in confusion and got up, holding his own drink and exiting the booth to throw his cup away.

"Where are we going?" {M/N} asked and Kenma smiled gently. "Just trust me." He told him and {M/N} nodded.

Kenma led him out of the coffeehouse, paying for both their drinks just before they left. He led {M/N} down sidewalks before coming across a flattened gate, grass growing over it. He stepped over it and motioned for {M/N} to follow, sipping at his drink as he did so.

"Where are we going?" {M/N} asked again but Kenma just shook his head. He huffed and stepped over, following Kenma through some trees and grass before they ended up in a clearing full of tall grass that just reached his waist.

Kenma stepped through the grass calmly, finishing his cup but holding onto it. Littering is bad!

The clearing gave way to a cliff, the grass shortening here and just reaching his ankle. There was a old wooden fence covering the edge so if someone wanted to jump, they would need to climb this short fence first. Behind it was an old wooden bench. 

Kenma took a seat and patted the spot next to him and {M/N} walked over and took a seat, looking out over the stretch of trees that he could see ended after a mile and gave way to buildings and houses.

The sun was approaching the horizon slowly, ready to set. Kenma made a noise to get his attention and {M/N} looked over. Kenma held a small opened switch knife that {M/N} had gotten him as a gift. Kuroo thought it was weird to give a knife as a gift but Kenma cherished it anyway because {M/N} was weird but a good weird.

Kenma tapped the knife on the space on the bench between them, showing {M/N} carvings of peoples names or curse words that could even make the devil blush.

"Watch." Is all Kenma said as he began to carve something into the bench.

Kenma + {M/N}

{M/N} raised a brow. "That is awfully sappy of you..and corny." He snickered and Kenma blushed.

"Well I didn't know what else to write.. I thought you would appreciate that since you're corny yourself. You make me cringe sometimes." He said and {M/N} gasped in mock hurt.

"You insult me?" {M/N} pouted but he reached out to tap the freshly carved words.

"Don't worry, Kenma. I appreciate you bringing me out here. It's pretty." He laughed and leaned closer to Kenma.

"You know what?" He asked Kenma.

"What?"

"I'm really glad you didn't leave me."

"Well I'm glad you attached yourself to me the first time we met."

"Aw, you're being sappy again!"

"Don't push your luck." Kenma huffed and went to look away but {M/N} leaned forward and pressed a disgustingly wet kiss to his cheek.

"I love you Kenma!" He laughed loudly and Kenma's face turned a bright red and his eyes went downcast.

"I love you too, {M/N}."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I really mean it, Kenma."

A leopard does not change his spots, or change his feeling that spots are rather a credit.


End file.
